The long-term goal of the proposed project is to produce marketable, research-based checklist for assessing and monitoring the signed language acquisition of young children with hearing impairments. Since they typically experience delays in acquiring English, access to a signed language may facilitate natural language acquisition, providing a solid foundation for literacy and other areas of development. The project goal is to design an instrument which will: (a) fill a gap in available tools for comprehensive assessment of language development; (b) provide information about strengths and preferences which will assist parents and educators in determining optimal strategies for language development; and (c) provide information for use in designing individual educational plans and selecting program placements. During Phase I, a preliminary checklist, in a format similar to scales of oral language acquisition, will be designed and field tested to determine its strengths and weaknesses as a measure of signed language development. The Principal Investigator will train appropriate personnel at four sites in its use both to collect data and to determine the kind of training materials needed. Consultations will be held with the users about revisions and/or refinements which may be indicated. The ultimate potential for marketing the instrument will also be explored.